A Life to Live
by starstruck sunlight
Summary: -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- One day, Kagome prepares to leave the Feudal Era so she can go and take her exams but to find Inuyasha sick with a mysterious illness that might end up killing not only Inuyasha but everybody else that come near...
1. Just about to leave

Hello! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me okay xp

p.s. please excused my many, many, many typos……

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…what a shame……

-- In Kaede's hut --

Kagome looked up from her pile of belongings thinking what Inuyasha would say when she told him that she had to go home again for her exams.

' I really hope he'll understand this time…wait he never understands. He'll just got pissed off at me and yell at me until I burst and " sit " him. "

Then gathering all of her thoughts she quickly packed all of her stuff in to her worn out yellow backpack and headed out of the hut.

-- with Inuyasha --

Bored out of his mind, Inuyasha decided to relax by taking a nap up in the god tree. Lately he began to notice that he was going a little light headed and often felt like vomiting( **A/N**: don't you just hate that feeling? ) , but he decided not to tell anybody because he didn't want to worry Kagome, knowing how she would react. He just sighed and drifted to sleep.

_Inuyasha's dream _

_' Where am I? How the hell did I get here! ' He franticly looked around to see nothing but thick white fog surrounding him. Then all of a sudden he heard a slight rustle behind him. The rustling came ever closer and right at the last minute, Inuyasha whipped around and his face paled at the sight and for what he smelt._

_There he saw….himself…but the only thing was that he was in his full youkai form. He saw that his face was twisted with anger and his amber eyes where now the menacing color of blood red. His fire rat haroi ( **A/N**: srry to interrupt the dream sequence but I dunno how that's suppose to be spelled )was hanging on to each other by the treads and was soaked in a red worse than the red in his eyes. Although the thing that made him worry was that of the blood on his youkai body. At first the scent was faint, but it grew stronger the more and more he tried to figure it out. Suddenly he gasped. For the blood on him was of his dearly beloved Kagome. Unfortunately that was not all he smelt. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo's blood/ scent was also mixed in with Kagome's. _

' _No…this cant be….no. ' Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground and cried for the loss of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Shippo._

' _If only I was there, I could have helped. Wait, I couldn't have helped…because **I** was the one who killed them! ' His eyes were covered in a clear glaze of tears and he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and faced his youkai form that had been smirking at him the whole time. Anger, revenge, hatred , and sadness flooded through his veins as he prepared for his attack Right when he was about to strike…._

" HEY INUYASHA ARE YOU JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME OR WHAT! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES! WILL YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE! " screamed Kagome at the base of the god tree, not knowing that he was asleep.

Inuyasha, obviously shocked, nearly fell of the branch he was perched on when he heard Kagome holler. Once regaining his balance he jumped down from the branch to face Kagome.

So what did you think? Well please review and just say whatever you want, bad or good

**Conversation with Kagome and Inuyasha:**

**Me: thanks for taking the time to talk to me **

**Kagome: ur welcome it's our pleasure ……right, Inuyasha: jabs Inuyasha in the ribs :**

**Inuyasha: OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!**

**Me: goshes no need to used profanity!**

**Kagome: that's right! Honestly Inuyasha you need to be nicer…**

**Inuyasha: Keh. Why should I listen to you two wenches, you're both a waste of my time**

**Me and Kagome: -- X o really now…….: Kagome pulls out her sacred arrows and I pull out a katana:**

**Inuyasha: ;; ah heh..umm..i uh..didn't mean….any of that…I swear: backs away :**

**Me and Kagome: grrrrrrr… UR NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS INUYASHA!**

**Kagome: I CANT BELIEVE THAT I THOUGHT I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU! AND IM JUST A WASTE OF YOUR TIME! OH WHEN I'M FINSHED WITH YOU U'LL B IN HELL WITH YOUR BELOVED CLAY POT: begins to take aim :**

**Me: YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT IM EVEN PUTTING YOU IN THIS FANFIC YOU BASTARD: runs toward inuyasha with the katana held high :**

**Inuyasha: ….and they were the ones telling ME not to use profanity……**

**Me and Kagome: BUT WE HAVE AN EXCUSE! PREPARE TO SPEND ETERNITY IN HELL WITH KIKYO!**

**Inuyasha: runs away in terror : AAAAHHHHHHH! DON'T HURT MEEEEE! I TAKE IT ALL BACK!**


	2. Going back and Showing Symptoms

Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a super uber uber long time well I guess because I'm been more of a reader than a writer hehe ;; lol well I'm making this chapter shorter than the first but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and please review if you want to have a "conversation" at the end of the chapters. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company i.i

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Two  
Going back and Showing Symptoms

-----------------------------------------------

" INUYASHA! " – something said

' INUYASHA! ' - thought

_**Last Time**:_

_Inuyasha, obviously shocked, nearly fell of the branch he was perched on when he heard Kagome holler. Once regaining his balance he jumped down from the branch to face Kagome._

**This Time**:

Upon landing on the ground, Inuyasha mumbled, " What do you want Kagome? " Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled," Imgoingbacktomyeratotakemyexams. "

"Huh?"

"I said, I'm going back to my era to take my exams!"

"NANI? YOU CAN'T GO BACK NOW! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR THE SHARDS!"

"Sorry Inuyasha but I have too! I've already missed so many other exams and this one is really

important!"

"Well then I won't let you go!"

"But I have too go ther--"

Although Kagome was cut off because Inuyasha stalked off to the well and decided to dump a HUGE tree into it. Just as he lifted the tree over his head…..

" OWSARI! "

**BOOM! CRACK!**

Crumpled on the ground was the defeated Inuyasha and the huge tree that had cracked due to the impact of the subduing spell. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said," I'll be back in 3 days and don't go in there to come get me. I promise to bring more ramen okay? Bye! "

So with that Kagome walked over to the well and jumped in.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

" MOM! SOUTA! GRAMPA I'M HOME! " yelled Kagome as she stepped into the main house.

" Kagome! How nice of you to come! Say…where's Inuyasha?" greeted her mother.

" Well I told him to stay there so I could study in peace. "

" Oh I see well dinner will be ready at 6:00 okay? "

"Sure mom."

Walking to her room, she flopped onto her bad and inhaled the familiar scent of sakura blossoms that wafted into her room through the open window. She closed her eyes and whispered, " It's great to be home." And slowly fell asleep.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where's Kagome? Huh? Huh!" questioned Shippou.

" Yes Inuyasha, where is Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku.

"…Well…." Said Sango.

"She back in her era to take her ex-ams and will be back in three days okay! Geez all your questions are giving me a headache! I'm going to go sleep in the God tree if you need me" Inuyasha walked off and left the others sitting there starting sense that Inuyasha wasn't feeling very well….

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

' I can't believe that I don't understand any of this! And to think I travel back into the past too! ' Kagome told herself as she stared blankly at her history exam.

**RRRRRRRRING!**

"Okay everyone pass in your exams and you may leave." Said the teacher

"WHAT? But I'm not done yet!" wailed Kagome as she hurried through writing random answers down. She finished and ran up with her stuff and slammed it on the teachers desk and ran out. As she began to run home she was interrupted by…

"KAGOME–CHAN!"

"HIGURASHI!"

'Ugh just what I need right now, my friends bugging me about Inuyasha and Hojou wanting a date' Kagome turned around and faced Eri, Yumi, Aymui, and Hojou.

" Higurashi! You're actually in school today! I heard from your grandfather that you had developed some strange kind of skin infection." Said Hojou

'Jeez grandpa what kind of disease will you think of next?' Kagome asked to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Kagome-chan! Are you STILL dating that rude, arrogant, and cheating guy? I mean we all agree that you should dump this loser and date Hojou-kun!"

" Uh guys I, uh have to go so uh, LATER! " Kagome spat out as she dashed back to the shrine and left the group in then dust just blinking and left in confusion.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Inuyasha yawned and stretched out his limbs. He had just escaped the rest of the gang and their never ending questions. He settled down in a comfortable spot in the tree and fell into dreamless sleep……

_Inuyasha's dream:_

_A dark and lush forest was straight ahead just calling out for him. Its was so peaceful, so serene, so…perfect. He walked on until the beginning of the forest, taking in the tranquility. Inhaling he realized something was wrong. The air seems to be tainted by the stench of…Naraku. Inuyasha growled inwardly.' What the hell does that bastard want now?' Quickly tracing the smell he eyes widened in disbelief. There stood in front of him, was his youkai form smirking at him yet again. And of that wasn't bad enough, Naraku was there as well, looking at Inuyasha with malice._

"_Well well well, look who decided to drop by" hissed Naraku."I presume you've met your youkai side before no?"_

"_Keh! So what if I did?" snarled Inuyasha._

"_Well I just wanted to let you know I helped him..well how would you put this…._get to know_ you dear friends." said Naraku._

'_Oh hell no! don't tell me that…' thought Inuyasha_

"_Oh yes Inuyasha, it's exactly what you think it is." laughed Naraku. Then with a clap of his hands, the youkai Inuyasha darted behind the tree behind them and withdrew what seemed to be the remains of his comrades._

'_No….this can't be happening…NO!NO!' Inuyasha screamed in his head as his knees sank to the forest floor, unaware of Naraku slowly advancing on him from behind,ready to attack. Naraku was about to deliver the first and final blow, his claws just a mere 2 inches away.._

"INUYASHA! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Apparently, Shippou though the best way to wake up the sleeping hanyou was by bouncing up and down in his head yelling at him to wake up.

"What the hell! Shippou you stupid brat! I'm going to kill you!" cried an infuriated Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha! I was just trying to wake you up for dinner!" pleaded the young kitsune.

"Ugh well since it's dinner I'll let it slide but if you do that again I swear I'm going to…." Inuyasha was then cut off by Shippou crying, " Ahaha! I bet you can't catch me!" Now in a even more pissed off mood than before, Inuyasha chased after him yelling a very long string of colorful words.

Unknown to Inuyasha who had been too preoccupied to notice was that while he was sleeping, was that his body was slowly changing back and forth from his hanyou form to his youkai form.

-----------------------------------------------

well I know its really bad but I promise promise promise promise that the next chapter will be longer and hopefully more exciting xD and ill try to update more often, not one year after xX;; haha im really really sorry for the wait

-W A V E S O F B L O O D


	3. Author's Note

Hey there.  
Yes, I am alive haha and this is my apology to you after 3 long years. However, like I have said in my profile, I have decided to discontinue "A Life to Live" until further notice. I'm very sorry to those who have followed this story (albeit for the only two chapters I have posted) and hope that my future entries will be even better. Thanks and I appreciate all those who subscribed, reviewed, favorited, or just took the time to read this story.

Thanks again!  
starstruck sunlight


End file.
